


Aftershocks (fanmix)

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fanmix for "Aftershocks" by canistakahari for the 2010 Star Trek Big Bang</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftershocks (fanmix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Aftershocks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/522247) by [canistakahari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canistakahari/pseuds/canistakahari). 



Artwork by chosenfire28 @ LJ: [here](http://chosenfire28.livejournal.com/171363.html)

  
[download @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?dnagcdxdeenqa) • [stream @ 8tracks](https://8tracks.com/peculiaritea/aftershocks)

   


End file.
